d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Us
Unity’s Team Strategy for Patch 2.10 Version Control: Created 6/30/2014, Revised 8/17/2014 ROS Patch 2.10 is going to implement Greater Rifts leaderboards, seasonal conquests and accomplishment points, enabling meaningful competition in D3 community. To achieve Unity’s Goal and Objectives, Unity Clans will establish and strengthen Unity Teams that improve team synergy, facilitate hero/gear progression, and focus on different areas of the competition (GR, Season, HC). -solar Action 1: Sign Up and Join Unity Teams Answer a questionare below, or contact your clan leader or officer. Thanks. *Thread for Yin and Yang Unity Members *Thread for Forged of Unity Members *Thread for Guardians of Untiy Members All members, Feel free to provide comments, ideas and suggestions below. Thanks. 'Unity Teams' Purpose To gear up quickly, perfect teamwork, build high-ranking teams, encourage collaboration across Unity Clans, and stay as a competitive league. The idea is to recorgnize existing teams, and help new members form teams. It's not to discourage open-to-all groups or playing for fun. While every member should feel free to invite or play with any players in Unity Clans or Unity League Community, team grouping and advancing team objectives should take higher priority for teammates and particularly team captains. What is a Unity Team? A Unity Team consists of 4-8 members, including 1 captain, from all Unity Clans. A team is focused on Seasonal or Regular progression. A team is formed by mutual selection between captain and teammates, based on personality, compatibility, active time, play style, communication preference, individual objective, and/or other factors. Class composition depends on team needs (e.g., mix and match of 4 identical class and other different classes). A team will be identified by number until a team name is selected. For instance, team “holy fire” would include 4 saders, 2 monks, 1 wizard and 1 dh. ' ' Team Captain A team captain is expected to be an active and T6-experienced member who is knowledgeable about multiple classes and game mechanics. Any member can volunteer to be captain. Captains are confirmed by officers and clan endorsement. Captains are in charge of the following responsibilities: #Help teammates share loot and gear up quickly. #Organize runs for specific items (bounties, keys, ubers etc). #Practice and find best team combo to clear the highest tier GR as quickly as possible. #Understand and help achieve teammates’ individual objectives in game. #Lead team to participate in Clan, Unity League, and cross-clan events. Coordination is provided by the Clan Officer in charge of team building. Teammate A teammate is expected to be a geared and active member that helps improve team performance. Teammates are identified on volunteer basis or selected by officers and team captains. Tools All teams are welcome to use Unity wiki site, Youtube channel, Google+ site, Unity League Community, Unity Seasons, T6 Uber Carry, as well as optional voice communication. Community Outreach Team captains have the option to become managers of our Google+ Site and Youtube channel, who will post content and interact with other D3 players on behalf of Unity Clan. 'Greater Rifts ' Leads: solar, Apek To be successful in greater rifts at the highest level requires a true understanding of your class and what it means to work as a team. A true understanding of your class is knowing your strengths as well as your weakness's, for instance.....a pet doctor's strength is his single target damage and the valuable damage buffs he brings to a group, his weakness is a large number of trash mobs. When composing a successful group i think of what class or spec can pick up the slack in my weak areas and my strengths will pick up the slack in his weak areas. For this particular instance a holy crusader comes to mind, his big burst on a short cool down is perhaps the quickest class in the game at killing trash mobs, he also brings to the table Laws of Valor - Critical. This single ability is very powerful to a pet doctor, there is very few select spells in the game that increase pet attack speed, this happens to be one on top of 100% critical damage for five seconds. The holy crusader's weakness is high health single target, this happens to be a pet doctors strength. You can see the synergy between the two and what it means to work as a team and assist your partners weakness. Let me give you a few more less detailed examples, maybe your spec lacks move speed, a barbarian covers this weakness. Maybe you are not getting efficient cluster bombs, a monks pull will make every cluster bomb count. Maybe you need a particular elemental class in party to utilize a key damage passive. Maybe your party is taking to much damage, as a witch doctor i know i have a passive that reduces party damage by 20% when poison damage is applied. Other class's also have the ability to reduce damage to the whole party as well, when they all stack is when fireworks go off. Like wise with damage buffs, when they are all popped at the same time is when things just melt. The list goes on and on and that's the beauty of this game. Success in this game is built on 90% theory crafting and 10% actual playing, the playing is the easy part. It's one thing to copy a trendy build and it's another to use that trendy build but prepared to tune it to the specific needs of your party. Are you willing to sacrifice something within your build for the greater cause of your party, whether it be more damage, utility or survival for your party. Hopefully this sheds some light on what it means to function in a successful group and how to compose a team with synergy in mind. With 2.1 around the corner i will add more content as i become more knowledgeable with the new builds and mechanics of all class's. -Apek 'Seasonal Conquests and Achievements'' '''Leads: James, MysticGlow Strategy… 'HC Development' Leads: Fluffy, Glacius Goal: Create a active Hard Core group within the Unity Community that will work together to achieve the following goals: 1. Gear Up through running Rifts together - Unlike soft-core the RIF community on HC is dangerous, it's much safer to gear up with friends through lower level rifts - Even more than SC, HC players need to share gear as gearing up is slower. Remember always build tankier in HC!!!! 2. Help Players level up alts- let's face it it's not if you will die it's when in HC. I've found having another level 70 Toon ready to go helps to soften the blow when that death happens 3. Achievement hunting - For those players interested in nerd points, HC offers many additional achievements. We will organize achievement events 4. Greater Rifts/Ubers - As we get geared begin to run Greater Rifts and Farm the Ubers to create our amulets. TBC - Fluffy Category:Clan Org